


Sealed with a kiss

by ailuthien



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailuthien/pseuds/ailuthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with a kiss. That kiss was enough to make the demon develop a crush on the hunter, a growing obsession that would drive him mad. Once he knew what he wanted, the King of Hell would do anything to get it, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kissing is required

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is my first work. English is not my first language, so I prevent you there are going to be some mistakes. If you spot some of them, please feel free to tell me so I'll fix them as soon as possible. I hope you can enjoy the story despite my mistakes. 
> 
> Big hugs for everybody! xoxo

"Deal?" the demon said.

"My soul for Death's location."

"10 years and you come to daddy." he paused "Deal?" he repeated.

The other nodded "Deal." he said roughly. The king of the crossroads approached to the man on the wheelchair and leaned on him a bit. "What are you doing?" Bobby asked as he frowned.

"I think you know exactly what I am doing, darling." Crowley smirked "Sealed with a kiss, remember?"

The hunter looked disgusted "Can't we skip that part? I'll just write down my name on one of your stupid contracts. Isn't that a better idea, you idjit?" he almost growled.

Crowley shook his head "You better stop homophobia now. A deal is a deal." he said. Bobby was going to reply but the demon cut him "Just shut up. I bet you'll enjoy it." he approached to him, there were only a few inches between both men now.

Bobby tensed "Make it quick. And, I'm not going to enjoy it, idjit."

Crowley rolled his eyes and then, he put his arm around the hunter's back and pushed him firmly into him. The demon licked his lips "Pucker up, buttercup." he told him.

As Crowley pushed him, Bobby tried to push him away, but the demon was too strong to fight him back, so finally their lips met. The hunter went more and more tense and started to make muffled sounds. He continued to push him away, but Crowley forced him to stay on his place.

The demon moved his lips against the hunter's and tilted his head to avoid Bobby's cap, which allowed him to press harder against the other's lips, causing more sounds on Bobby's throat. With his free hand, he picked up his phone and took a photo, it would be the perfect souvenir.

Once he took the photo, he thought it was time to finish sealing the deal. But when he was going to push away, the hunter just deepened the kiss causing Crowley's surprise. Bobby's tongue wondered all around Crowley's mouth, travelling from his canines to his molars, their tongues danced.

Crowley couldn't help but moan, his breath was caught. Bobby put his hand on his nape and grabbed his short hair between his fingers. It was the first time somebody French-kissed him during a deal. He was astonished, in fact, he was the one that deepened the kiss most of the times just because he found the other handsome enough or because they were one of those stupid homophobes. That was how it worked, not the other way round.

The demon let him kiss him for a while and then he pulled away from him, his cheeks flushed and breathing heavily. He looked down at Bobby, who was gasping for air. Before their eyes could meet, he disappeared.


	2. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is in his cage, but Crowley hasn't returned Bobby's soul yet. In one of his desperate attempts to get it back he loses his mind and tries to seal a second deal, but this time the sealing goes unexpectedly wrong.

Bobby pronounced the last words of the summoning and set fire to all the ingredients. Then, there he was, the suited-up demon.

Crowley looked at him and then he poured some of his whisky in a glass. He took it to his lips and sipped some of it "What now?" he sighed.

"My soul. I want it back." Bobby said shortly. "We stopped the apocalypse. Now, give it back to me." he ordered.

Crowley bit his lip "I'd like to..." he started to say as he put the glass down "But I can't." he replied with a grin as he looked at him.

Bobby walked up to him "It's my soul, the deal was-" he said louder as he started to get angry.

"I know what the deal was but, haven't you read your contract? Your soul is mine." the demon smirked.

"There must be a way to take it back. Give me my soul back and I won't kick your spoiled ass. Deal." Bobby said and pulled the shorter man for a kiss. Crowley's eyes widened as the other did such a thing. Bobby's hands were cupping his face and pulling him up, they felt rough against his cheeks, the demon grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him down effortless.

Bobby bent over Crowley way too much so the other had to take a few steps back not to fall on the floor. The hunter pushed Crowley until his back found the kitchen counter. Crowley was strong enough to push him back, but once again, he was too surprised to push the human away. Bobby was kissing him rougher than the last time, Crowley felt he was taking possession of his mouth, the intruder's tongue was the master now. The demon let out a moan and gasped for some air, but the hunter didn't let him recover his breath, he was already kissing him again and groaning into his mouth, the main purpose of the kiss was already forgotten by Bobby.

Crowley let go of Bobby's collar and put his hands on Bobby's waist, the taller man did the same and picked him up, making him sit on the kitchen counter. The demon wrapped his arms around the hunter's body and forced him to lean on him until their chests touched. Bobby continued kissing him eagerly and pulled him closer, while Crowley just wrapped his legs around him tightly, making their groins press together.

The hunter groaned and thrust against the demon, his hands moved and started to rip Crowley's expensive suit off. One by one all his clothes fell on the floor. In less than a minute, the hunter had the demon completely naked on the kitchen counter with his legs sprawled for him. Bobby tossed away his jeans and underwear and leaned on him. The demon slid a hand down his own body and caressed his hole, the hunter wanted to push his hand away because he was blocking the access, but Crowley looked at him with his face completely blushed and pushed him away a few inches "Lube, you idiot."

Bobby mumbled something and complained, then he opened the cupboard they had on their heads and tossed him the lube. Crowley poured some on his hand and then he started fingering himself. When the hunter finished lubing himself, he looked at him impatiently and licked his lips. The demon groaned quietly as he widened himself, he didn't know where to look, the human’s eyes were fixed on him. Bobby leaned on him again and wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man, then he started to nibble at his neck, his bear was tickling Crowley, who smiled and moaned quietly.

The British pulled his hand away and grabbed Bobby's length tightly, making him groan. The demon smirked and wrapped his legs around him once more, he guided him and the hunter started to push into him. Crowley moaned loudly and clung on the other man. Bobby groaned as he pushed into him, he was so tight, almost too tight. When he was fully in, he stopped so they could recover their breaths. The hunter stayed that way for a while, looking through the window "Move, you moron!" Crowley complained and tightened his grip on the other man.

Bobby looked down at him "Yeah, yeah, calm down princess! You are not the one doing the hard stuff here!" he replied and started to move, slowly at first because of the tightness. He released the demon and put his hands on the kitchen counter before he quickened his pace.

Crowley didn't let go of him, he forced the taller man to bend on him so he was able to bite his neck. Bobby groaned and thrust harder into him, making him almost cry. The smaller man moaned helplessly, so he pressed his mouth against the other's shoulders in an attempt to shuffle himself. He withdrew his right hand from Bobby's back and started to stroke himself. Bobby was gasping and groaning when, suddenly, the smaller man tightened around him as he came. The sudden pressure made Bobby shout as he followed him. Crowley let go of Bobby and fell on the kitchen counter hyperventilating. Bobby almost collapsed on top of the shorter man. He looked down at him, his eyes were closed and he was all flushed and sweaty, his hand was still on his cock, sticky and wet.

The hunter just reached for his mobile phone and took a picture which showed both of them. Crowley opened his eyes and looked at him. "Why would you do that?" he demanded in a gasp "You won't blackmail me with that, you know? I think it is embarrassing for you, not for me." he pointed out with a post-orgasmic smile on his face.

Bobby looked down at him and chuckled "I bet the other demons won't like it when they see their king being fucked right in the ass by a human." he replied and pulled out of him rudely.

Crowley closed his eyes hard and bit his lip as he did so, the sudden emptiness made him shudder "You are just my pet, darling." he told him.

Bobby took a few steps back and put on his pants and jeans "Oh, I think it's usually the pet who gets fucked in the ass, idjit. I think you are my pet." he stated "I'm going to take a shower, this was-"

"Quick, rough and sweaty." Crowley cut him with a smirk. Bobby sighed and left.

Crowley stretched and stood up, he looked down at his hand "What a mess..." he muttered, and after a snap of his fingers, he was all clean and fully clothed again. Then, he just waited there for some time until Bobby came back.

Bobby stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the demon with a glass of whisky on his hand "Why are you still here?" he asked.

Crowley wasn't expecting that reaction, he shrugged "You know, we haven't sealed any deal with that. I'm the one who makes deals, not you." he said "But it was funny to see you giving me your body to try to get your soul back. Lovely." he said and smirked.

Bobby bit his lip "Yeah, whatever you say, idjit." he replied "Just leave. Go away, pet."

Crowley looked at him, his eyes showed a glimpse of hurt for a couple of seconds but then he smirked "I had to check on you, you could have died there, you know? You are a little bit too old to do those things, don't you agree?" he glanced at him then at the glass, Bobby frowned "You could have had an infarct. I had to be sure you were still alive." he chuckled and forced a smile, then he put his glass down and disappeared.

Bobby shook his head and sighed "Balls!"

 


	3. Real life or fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Bobby's soul, Crowley starts to think about a way to get it back, but everything goes wrong when he obviously develops a crush on the hunter.

Crowley had to admit that he had liked it, and he was sure that Bobby didn't do such a thing to blackmail him, he was sure that the hunter had something going on with him because you don't end up fucking the King of Hell on your kitchen counter just because you want your soul back. Unfortunately, Bobby had his soul back now, it had taken him a few more attempts to force Crowley to give it back. Since that day, the hunter seemed to forget about the demon, but Crowley didn't forget about him. After all what had happened until now, it wasn't going to end there. The demon wasn't going to miss the chance to take both, his soul and his pants. 

He was going to drive him mad so in the end they would make a deal again. Bobby's soul for a quick shag. Crowley knew his plan would work, and of course, he'd be the one winning. He would have both, Bobby's body and soul.

The demon smirked. The plan was going to start soon...

* * *

 Crowley kept an eye on the hunter. He knew the man had his needs. Sooner or later he was going to fall.

Bobby was sitting on the sofa, his hand wandering by his crotch. The TV was on, the screen showed the images of a stupid soap opera to which Bobby wasn't paying attention. He cupped himself and caressed his groin slowly, his eyes fixed on the screen even if he wasn't watching it. His breath got deeper as he did so, feeling himself getting bigger and harder.

Bobby bit his lips and moaned quietly as he squeezed himself. He didn't have to look down to know that his pants and underwear were too tight and small for him so he tossed them away. He closed his eyes and started to stroke himself firmly.

"That's it, get hard for me." Crowley's voice sounded behind him.

The hunter turned back quickly but nobody was there. He turned off the TV and looked around. He pursed his lips, maybe he was imagining things, he thought. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he started to stroke himself again.

He tried to picture one of those pretty girls he had seen on a magazine as he caressed his balls. He gave himself a squeeze and groaned. He tilted his head back as he fastened his movements.

"Oh, yes, Robert." Crowley moaned on his right making him shiver "That feels so nice." he gasped.

Bobby opened his eyes and looked at his right, but again, nobody was there. He shook his head and frowned "Fuck you!" he growled and continued stroking his length. His hand almost burned, he felt he was going to explode. He was going to come.

"Oh, Robert, come for me." Crowley moaned right in front of him.

Bobby almost shouted as he came and collapsed on the sofa gasping for air. Obviously, when he opened his eyes he found that nobody was there. The thought of Crowley being there and actually saying those things to him was perturbing, but thinking that maybe it was just his imagination was even worse. Since that day all the times he pleasured himself, the hunter heard the demon's voice around him. He ended up getting used to it and even enjoying it. His mind pictured images of the demon as he got off, but months passed before Bobby saw Crowley again.

* * *

The next time Bobby met Crowley again, his day had started with a shower, a long one.

The hunter started washing himself absent-minded when he started imagining that the demon was the one doing it. He caressed his body and his hand started wandering by his crotch. The images of Crowley in his head started to cause him a boner. He let the warm water fall on his skin as he wrapped his hand around his growing hardness and caressed his length slowly. Bobby put his hand against the wall and fastened his movements. He shuffled a moan as he rubbed the tip, precum already dripping from it.

"Let me help you, Robert." Crowley's voice sounded from between Bobby's legs. This time, the demon stayed long enough to get a little bit wet, but the hunter didn't see him, he was so used to hearing his voice that he had stopped looking for him long ago.

Bobby bit his lips "Fuck, yes!" he groaned and moved his hand faster as he imagined that Crowley was kneeling in front of him to suck him off.

The demon was delighted, he licked his lips, 'the things I'd do to you' he thought. Crowley was as needy as the hunter, he would do anything to give him a blowjob, but he couldn't, that was not how the plan worked. The hunter was quickly getting close to the edge because of the images that his brain pictured for his own pleasure. He was gasping and groaning, making noises that drove the demon mad.

Crowley was hard as a rock, but it didn't seem to matter to him, Bobby's movements were much more important. He delighted himself with that scene for some seconds, before appearing enough time to pronounce some words "Just come for me, Robert." he said in a deep voice and Bobby obeyed and came in a loud moan where, seconds before, Crowley had been kneeling. Bobby leaned against the cold wall and tried to catch his breath. He opened his eyes and looked around, as he had expected, nobody was there. He stepped out of the bathtub and dried himself, then he put on his clothes and headed to the kitchen to pick up a beer.

Bobby stopped dead on his tracks when he found Crowley with a glass of whisky on his hand and smirking at him. He felt an instant tickle on his crotch, a shiver ran down his spine, he was getting hard because of the sight, all the naughty things he had thought about while he jerked off came to his mind. He swallowed "What are you doing here?" he managed to ask.

Crowley shrugged and walked up to him "Just bored. I need a break from Hell from time to time, and your place is the perfect one. Most of the demons don't know how to get in here." he paused and looked up at him "But I do." he said in a deep voice.

Bobby tensed as Crowley approached to him, he could say he was completely hard by the time the shorter man stopped only a few inches away from him. The hunter was close enough to see all the little details, to see the way his eyes shinned, to see the way his lips curled when he smiled, to see that his lips were wet because of the whisky he was drinking and to see that his hair was partially wet. He continued examining the demon, memorizing everything, without saying a word.

Crowley looked at Bobby's lips then he looked him in the eye again "What's wrong?" he tilted his head curiously. Bobby had his eyes fixed on his hair now, Crowley frowned "Hello?" he asked as he started to get concerned.

Bobby took a deep breath and came back to reality, the tightness of his pants was starting to hurt "Leave." he told him "I don't have time to drink with you. I'm busy." he managed to say.

Crowley chuckled "Why would I leave? You can't force me." he stated "I'm stronger." he said as he swallowed some of his whisky.

"If you don't leave, I'll do it." the hunter replied and headed to the stairs, Crowley followed him with his gaze and smirked as he saw the tent on his pants.

"There's no need to be that rude." Crowley told him as he put his glass down "You should have asked nicely." he said and when Bobby turned back to look at him, he was already gone.

Bobby walked upstairs, closed all the windows and drew the curtains, he took off his trousers and pants and then he lay on his bed. He wrapped his hand around his length which was hard and hot. The sight of the real Crowley had made him hornier than ever. He closed his eyes and rubbed his tip slowly.

"That's it, touch yourself for me, Robert." Crowley's voice sounded next to his ear, the demon's breath felt warm against Bobby's skin. Suddenly, the lights went off and the hunter turned to grab the King of Hell by his wrist.

"You idjit, I got you!" Bobby said as he tightened his grip, Crowley snapped his fingers but nothing happened "You ain't going anywhere. Look up, princess. You are staying here now."

Crowley looked up to see a demon trap made with glowing paint on the ceiling "Oh, that again? You aren't very creative, I'd say." he frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. He hadn't thought about being caught, this was not how the plan was meant to work "What do you want from me?" he sighed, annoyed that he had been caught and his chance to get Bobby's soul disappeared. 

"Your hair is wet, idjit." Bobby told him as he ruffled it, the fact that Bobby had noticed such a insignificant thing flattered him somehow "You've been so careless, you didn't pay attention to your hair. But I did." he smirked. The hunter's hand travelled from his hair to his chest, from his chest to his thigh, and stopped on his knee. 

"You are horny. And hard." Crowley pointed out as he looked down at his dick "What do yo-" he was going to repeat his question but Bobby cut him.

"So are you." the hunter grinned. Crowley looked down to his own crotch and pursed his lips, then he opened his mouth to say something but Bobby continued "Don't say you aren't, I can see it. There's a fucking tent in your pants." he told him.

"I'm merely hard." Crowley replied "What do you want?" he sighed and looked up at him "And for fuck's sake, would you please, put some pants on?" he asked him as he found his own eyes wandering all over Bobby's crotch again.

"I want you to tell me why." Bobby said "Why have you been popping out each time I was jerking off? Just tell me, and then you'll be able to leave."

"Just put some pants on, for hell's sake." the demon repeated "And, I can leave whenever I want. Don't you remember last time? Hellhound, darling."

"I know you won't do it. If you really wanted to leave you would have already done it." the hunter said "And I'm not putting them on, princess, I'm hard, can't you see it? If it's annoying you, look up, I've got two eyes you can look at."

"Don't you try me, Robert." Crowley said seriously "Put them on." he repeated, but Bobby smirked and shook his head. The demon eyed him for a while "Bollocks!" he said and pushed him against the bed and forced him to sprawl his legs.

Bobby's eyes widened, he was going to fuck him right in the ass, he knew it, it was the end "Don't you dare!" he said and tried to push him away, but the demon was way too strong "I'm not into those things, I'm no-" he gasped as the demon went down and took him into his mouth.

Crowley started to suck him eagerly, he bobbed his head up and down a couple of times making Bobby moan. Then he pulled away a bit, so only the head of his cock was inside his mouth and he pressed his tongue against the tip. Bobby gasped and grabbed Crowley's short hair, the other moaned against his cock making it tremble. Then he took him completely into his mouth again, pressing his tongue against the downside of his length as he cupped his balls.

He pulled away completely and licked the tip of his cock, precum already dripping from it. He looked at Bobby's face for some seconds and covered his teeth with his lips again to take him all the way inside his mouth. He sucked him without stopping and rubbed his tongue against his tip as he applied a constant pressure on his balls which he increased as Bobby got closer to his orgasm.

He felt that Bobby was getting tense, he felt that he was about to come, so he stopped and pulled away from him with a smirk. Suddenly, it felt so cold around Bobby's cock, he needed the demon's hot and wet mouth so he tried to pull Crowley into his cock again, but he didn't move an inch. Crowley, amused, licked his tip again making him almost cry, almost beg "What's the magical word, darling?" he asked with a deep voice, then he licked his lips.

Bobby was gasping "Idjit!" he growled. Crowley chuckled quietly and took him completely into his mouth. He was so hot that the hunter couldn't hold it any more, so after a few seconds, he just came into his mouth with a low moan. The demon swallowed it all and then he pulled away with a plop, he licked his lips and grinned. 

The hunter had his eyes closed, he was trying to catch his breath when the demon just crawled over the bed and lay next to him. He approached to him enough for his lips to brush his ear "Will you put your pants on now?" the shorter man whispered.

Bobby turned to look at him "You ain't serious." he said, eyes wide.

"I've solved your problem, you are able to do it now." Crowley replied and winked at him. He snapped his fingers and Bobby's underwear fell onto his face.

Bobby picked them up and put them on, then he let himself fall against the bed again "Now, will you give me an answer? Why have you been popping out?" he asked him.

Crowley shrugged "I don't know. I enjoy it, it's a good way to entertain myself." he answered and Bobby raised an eyebrow incredulously "What?" the demon demanded.

"Do you expect me to believe that shit?" Bobby told him "Come on, admit it, you have a crush on me, you stupid demon." he said, and it was true, Crowley had started to do all this to take his soul, but he ended with massive crush on the hunter. 

"Oh, and what about you? You get turned on when you see me. You have a kink, a demon kink." the British licked his lips "I'd even say a Crowley kink."

"Shut up." Bobby said annoyed and looked up at the ceiling "You've been manipulating me."

"I've merely interacted. I just said a few things now and then. You were the one imagining weird things." Crowley said as he sat up to look down at him "Come on, don't you remember that day you just shout, 'oh Crowley, yes!' when you were jerking off? I wasn't forcing you to say that, darling." he smirked.

"For god's sake." Bobby mumbled and covered his face with his hands "Just shut up." he told him. Crowley looked at him for a while, without saying nor doing anything. Then he lay next to Bobby again.

"Maybe... I like you." Crowley said and paused "Just maybe." he mumbled.

"Oh come on, don't say maybe. You've just sucked me off, you idjit. Of course you do like me. I can't imagine sucking somebody's dick if you don't like them." Bobby stated and Crowley smiled lightly.

"And I know you do like me too." the demon pointed out "If you hadn't liked me, you wouldn't have French-kissed me, nor fucked me... In fact you would have caught me earlier, you stupid hunter." he chuckled and looked at the ceiling "But you were too busy imagining me in your sexual fantasies that you couldn't really tell if it was me or just your imagination."

"So, what now?" the hunter asked him.

"I don't know." Crowley said monotone, he hadn't asked himself that question before. He continued looking at the ceiling without blinking "I'm the King of Hell. I'm busy. I can't stay here. You are just a human, well, a hunter in fact." he told him.

Bobby glanced at him "I know it, princess. This is nothing serious." he started to say and paused "Just sex. It's just sex, isn't it?" as the hunter pronounced those words the demon chewed at his own lip.

"Yeah. Just sex." the demon repeated, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, his face expressionless "Just an entertainment, nothing serious." he said and smirked “Obviously.” he muttered bitterly and the fake smile on his lips faded. Bobby frowned lightly as he noticed how the demon’s face went serious.

"Are you oka-" Bobby was going to ask but Crowley cut him.

"I'm fine." he said shortly and sat up "Could you turn on the lights? I'm busy, I have a little hell to raise." he told him as he stood up, giving him a small, fake smile that only lasted a couple of seconds. Without saying a word, Bobby reached for the key and switched the lights on, as soon as he did it, the demon disappeared.

 


	4. Only a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley stopped popping around and Bobby is concerned about him. So, one day, he summons him and asks him what's wrong.

Days passed, even weeks, but Crowley didn't come back since that day. Not even when Bobby pleasured himself. He stopped coming, he had disappeared. The hunter decided he was going to summon him again, the boys were far away on a case so they wouldn't bother him.

This time, he didn't put any traps to withhold him, he hoped the demon would stay of his own free will. So, as soon as the summoning was done, the demon appeared in front of him. Crowley looked disgusted, he sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw Bobby "What do you want now?" he asked tiredly.

Bobby ignored the hint of annoyance in Crowley's voice "Where have you been? You stopped popping up, I was-" Bobby started to say, but the demon cut him.

"Busy. I was busy. I _am_ busy. If you don't need me, I'll just leave." Crowley replied and started to raise his hand to snap his fingers. He didn't want to be near the hunter, he could say he was mad at him, but there weren't reasons to be, were there? Not really, and that angered him even more.

When Bobby saw that he was about to disappear, he quickly made him an offer "Can't you stay for a drink?" the hunter asked him "I've got whisky."

"That thing you call whisky tastes like-" Crowley started to say, but this time Bobby cut him.

"Your favourite. The good stuff, as you'd say." he said and showed him a bottle of Craig. He started to pour some of it in a couple of glasses. Then, he picked them up and handed him one with a small smile on his face.

Crowley looked at him for a few seconds. The hunter had actually taken the trouble to get some good scotch for him, so he couldn't say no "Okay, only a drink. Once I finish it, I'll leave." he told him and took it.

Bobby walked up to him put his hand on his back "Let's take a sit." he told him. The demon frowned but let the hunter escort him to the sofa, then Bobby sat close to him "So, how's hell going, is it getting better?" he asked him and rested his hand on his knee.

Crowley tilted his head a little bit and raised an eyebrow "It's... it's going fine, I guess?" he mumbled. He looked down at Bobby's hand for a few seconds before looking up at him again "You haven't called me to have sex, have you?" he asked him.

"Oh..." Bobby muttered and withdrew his hand "No, of course not." he replied "We could just watch TV."

Crowley swallowed some of his whisky as he furrowed his eyebrows "You've called me to watch TV?" he asked incredulous.

"I've just called you because I wanted to!" Bobby complained "Stop asking stupid questions!" he said and emptied his glass "I just wanted to see you, idjit."

At those words Crowley felt a warm glow in his chest, he chuckled quietly and looked at him "You know... that's not how you drink whisky." he told him and swallowed some more "You have to savour it." he muttered as he started to relax.

Bobby stood up and went to pour some more whisky into his glass "I'm sorry, I don't drink like a princess. I drink like a real man." he said and emptied his glass again, Crowley just rolled his eyes. He filled his glass once more and went to sit next to the demon again.

The shorter man looked down at his glass and stirred it with a movement of his hand "You wanted to see me." he started to say to retake the principal argument of their conversation "Mind telling me why?"

The hunter looked at him for a while before replying "The other day, you didn't look all right when you left." he said as he looked him in the eye, but Crowley looked away. Bobby pursed his lips “What’s wrong?” he asked him. The demon shook his head lightly and smiled, but his smile faded away as soon as his eyes met the hunter. Bobby furrowed his brows together, waiting for an answer.

Crowley looked down once more, then he forced himself to smile again “Everything is fine.” he said but he didn't sound confident at all. Because he wasn't. Because after what had happened the other day, he couldn't stop thinking about Bobby, he couldn't help it. He brought the glass to his mouth to finish it with a gulp because he didn't want to talk about it, he was feeling uncomfortable and wanted to leave, but Bobby grabbed him by his wrist and stopped him.

“Shoot already.” Bobby told him. Crowley looked at him and sighed “I said tell me, don’t act like a lil’ girl. I’ll get mad at you if you don’t tell me what’s going on.”

Crowley rolled his eyes “It isn't that important.” he snorted, but the look on Bobby’s face forced him to go on. It sounded stupid in his head and he was sure it was going to sound much more stupid once he had said it out loud. He shook his head again, he didn’t know how to say it and he didn't really want to tell him, but he knew he had to. He felt his stomach knot “I...” he started to say “Uh...” he mumbled and took a deep breath “You...” he muttered and Bobby tightened his grip on his wrist, those eyes never leaving his face “You asked me what was going to happen now. I’ve been... trying to think about it.” he stopped speaking again and looked down at Bobby’s hand which was still holding his wrist tightly, then he looked up to find a concerned look on his face, Crowley chewed at his lip and took a mouthful of air before continuing.

“And... I still don’t know.” he mumbled and his brows raised, making his eyes appear bigger “But you said it was just sex. I... I don’t know if I still have to think about it or if I don’t because... well, we said it’s just sex.” he finally struggled to say. He would have liked to continue, but he didn't find the right words to explicate what happened that day, and he wasn't even sure he knew exactly what happened to him, so explaining it to the hunter was much more than difficult “I’m just... confused.” he admitted and looked away from Bobby, he knew he was going to kick him out for being so sentimental, his eyes shut as if waiting for a blow.

Bobby remained quiet enough time for Crowley to regret having said all that out loud, making him hate himself because of it. The demon wished that the hunter could just kill him now so he wouldn't have to live with this embarrassment “Idjit.” Bobby stated as he basically read all those feelings on Crowley's face. The demon opened an eye to look at him and the hunter shook his head “You are an idjit. Sex is just a part of it.”

“But you said-”

“I was in a post-orgasmic state.” Bobby cut him “I wasn’t really thinking. I like this. I like having you around. I enjoy your company.” the hunter said honestly and Crowley looked at him astonished.

“So you mean I can pop around without having to suck your dick.” the demon said without even thinking, making Bobby laugh.

"C'me here, little princess!" he said and wrapped his arm around the demon's shoulders.

A small smile appeared on Crowley’s lips "Stop it." he told him when he pulled him closer "You'll make me drop my glass. Stop moving." he said and chuckled.

Bobby turned on the TV "See, we are watching TV now." he told him "We can just watch TV, we don't have to have sex if we don't want to. It's fine. You can pop over to watch telly if you feel like it. You won't have to pay me with sex afterwards, don't worry."

"Just shut up, I get it." Crowley told him embarrassed "You are talking way too much." he said and pulled away from him, but only a few inches. He may have had a little moment of debility there, but he still didn’t like being affective. The demon gestured towards the telly and it turned off with a snap of his fingers, then he drank some more of his whisky, leaving only a little bit in his glass.

 

 


	5. TV and Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley visits Bobby regularly, sometimes to watch TV, sometimes to relax.

Bobby was watching TV when he emptied his beer, he stood up and walked up to the fridge to take another one. When he stepped back into the living room he found the demon sitting on the couch with a grin on his face “Hello, darling.” he greeted him “I've come to watch TV, I hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t, idjit.” he chuckled “Want some?” he asked him as he showed him his beer, but Crowley shook his head. Bobby walked up to him and sat by his side, then he took a drink of his beer and started to watch TV again. Crowley’s eyes trailed from the TV to Bobby and smiled lightly as he watched him, he looked at him from the corner of his eye, making sure the hunter wouldn't catch him staring. Bobby scratched the back of his head and then he wrapped his arm around Crowley’s shoulders. The demon shuffled a laugh and turned his head to look at him, Bobby’s eyes met his before going back to the screen.

Both men remained quiet for a long time, Bobby was watching TV while Crowley observed him, he found the human far more interesting than that stupid show “Are you hungry?” Crowley asked him after a long time as he glanced at the clock. Bobby shrugged “I’ll take that as a yes.” he told him and stood up. He walked up to the kitchen and opened the fridge, there was barely anything, he frowned and sighed “What do you want to eat?” he shouted.

“I don’t mind. Just pick up the first thing you find.” the hunter replied.

After some seconds, Crowley popped his head through the door-frame “Well, the problem is that there’s nothing excepting this jar of pickles, and it doesn't smell good.” he told him as he showed him the jar.

“What about pizza? We could order some.” Bobby told him. Crowley threw the jar in the bin and then went to take a sit on the opposite side of the sofa, as far as he could from Bobby who frowned lightly at that. 

“Pizza sounds fine.” he told him, so Bobby just dialled the number. The hunter ordered a Margherita for himself and then he gave the demon a questioning look “Spicy chicken. Very spicy. No salt, please.” he told him. Bobby just repeated his words and then gave them the address. As soon as Bobby hung up, Crowley kicked his shoes off and rested his feet on Bobby’s lap. The hunter gave him a look, but the demon just muttered “I'm the King.” and moved his toes.

“You are just an idjit.” Bobby snorted, he took his socks off and wrapped his hands around one of Crowley’s feet making him hum happily as soon as he started to massage him.

“Good boy.” he told him as he tilted his head back and shut his eyes.

“Shut up, pet.” Bobby complained and squeezed his sole making him squirm.

“Not your pet.” Crowley said, voice deep. Bobby smirked and passed his time to rub Crowley’s feet, quiet moans and hums leaving the demon’s mouth as he did so. When they heard a knock on the front door, Crowley withdrew his legs so Bobby could stand up “Wallet’s in my coat’s pocket.” he told him. Bobby hesitated, but money had never seemed a problem for the demon, so went to pick it up. Then, he headed to the front door, he paid for the pizza and walked back into the living room. As he stepped in, he saw that Crowley had sat up and was actually watching TV.

He gave him a questioning look to which Crowley replied with a simple “It’s Girls’ time.” before focusing on the screen again. That night, both men had dinner while watching Crowley’s favourite TV show.

Since that day, this kind of visits became a habit, and Crowley's Girls' time became part of Bobby's life.

* * *

One day, Crowley arrived at Bobby’s after a long day of work. Some of his stupid demons weren't following the rules, they had been breaking their contracts and taking souls that didn't belong to them, at least not yet, so Crowley had to finish with them himself. You know what they say, if you want something done right... blah, blah, blah.

Crowley took off his coat and suit jacket and sat next to Bobby as he complained about how stupid his demons were. He related some of the incredible stories those idjits had been doing around there. He just expressed how much he would have enjoyed it if he could have made them all explode. Bobby listened to him attentively at first, he chuckled when he heard the stupid things they did, but as the complaints went on, Bobby started to pay little attention to them. His eyes trailed to the demon’s lips, focusing on the way they moved when he spoke, the way they curved when he articulated each word. Crowley continued talking and complaining about almost everything, he was too busy to notice how the hunter’s eyes glanced at his lips from time to time. When Bobby thought the complaints would never end, he put his hand on his knee “You should relax, princess.” he said as he caressed his thigh with his thumb.

“How am I supposed to relax when I have to control those fucking retarded assholes?” the King of Hell replied as he threw him an incredulous look. The hunter smirked and leaned on him, he kissed his neck and nibbled at his skin "Oh, I see..." he purred happily and leaned at the touch, his eyes went shut as Bobby’s bear tickled him lightly making him smile. He took a hold of the hunter’s plaid shirt and pulled him closer.

Bobby licked his skin making his way to his ear while his hand caressed his thigh, then he nibbled at his ear lobe and he sat on his lap. Crowley rested his hands on his hips and looked up at Bobby “This is a good way to relax.” he smirked “A good prize for all what I've been through today.” he said and Bobby started to loosen his tie. The demon cocked his head and caressed his lover’s hips as his tie fell against the floor. The hunter started to undo his buttons roughly, but Crowley gently pulled his hands away from his shirt “Tsk.” he shook his head lightly “You’ll break it. It's Armani.” he told him and continued unbuttoning it himself with just one hand, his eyes never leaving Bobby’s face.

Once he finished, Bobby pulled his shirt open and looked at his chest “Tattoo?” the hunter mumbled as he put his hand against the inked dragon.

Crowley frowned lightly “They were already there when you fucked me the other day, didn’t you pay attention?” he asked incredulous.

“I was too busy fucking you.” he said shortly and Bobby started to pull at his shirt, Crowley complained again saying that it was an expensive shirt and that he was going to broke it, so he helped him and shrugged it off revealing two more tattoos, one dragon on each upper arm. Bobby looked at them and touched the inked skin with his fingertips.

Crowley narrowed his eyes “Are you going to do nothing but stare at me? I thought you were going to help me to _relax_.” he said smirking at the last word and slid his hands under the other man’s jeans, grabbing his butt tightly. A soft whimper escaped the hunter’s lips as his eyes went wide, he could feel heat raising to his face. Crowley’s smirk went wider and he dug his fingers into his butt-cheeks.

Bobby let out a grunt and shifted uncomfortable “I’m going to help you to relax, but not with my ass!” the hunter complained.

“Oh.” Crowley’s smirk faded away “Shame.” he said disappointedly and pulled away his hands from him reluctantly.

Bobby snorted “Oh, come on, princess, cheer up.” he told him and leaned to kiss him. Crowley closed his eyes as he kissed him and pulled at his shirt, once he got rid of it, he rested his hands on his lower back.

They continued kissing, Crowley nibbled at the hunter’s soft lips “Take it off.” he ordered as he pulled at his t-shirt. Bobby took it off and threw it behind him, his over-used cap followed the t-shirt as he did so. Then, he put his lips around Crowley’s once more and moved one of his hands to the demon’s crotch, as he touched him, Crowley groaned and pushed his hips against his hand. The hunter caressed him through the fabric and smiled as he felt him hardening under his touch.

Bobby pulled a few inches away to take a look at the shorter man whose hands travelled from his back to his chest. Crowley tilted his head as he looked at him, his eyes half-shut as he did so, one of his hands reached for Bobby’s nape while the other one stayed on his chest. He slowly parted his lips and stuck out his tongue. Bobby leaned to take the other’s tongue into his mouth, Crowley’s hand never leaving his nape. As soon as their lips met, the demon pinched one of his nipples, making him moan helplessly. Bobby squeezed his groin in response, making him groan into his mouth. He could feel he was almost fully erect by now, and so was he. He pulled away from the demon and looked down at him “Hey! Where are you going!?” Crowley demanded as soon as the warmth of his hand left his hard-on.

Bobby kicked away his shoes “Bedroom’s upstairs.” he stated as he let his jeans fall to the floor. Crowley’s eyes went directly to Bobby’s boner “Join me?” he asked him as he stepped out of his jeans. Crowley stood up, his hands went quickly to his belt, undoing it as he walked up to the hunter who just grinned at the demon’s eagerness. As they made it upstairs, Crowley lost his shoes and pants, and pinned the hunter against the wall a couple of times.

As soon as they entered the bedroom, the demon pushed him to the bed and crawled on top of him. He smirked and slid a couple of fingers through the hunter’s waistband “So, how are we going to relax, love?” he asked him. Bobby looked at him for a while and then he took him by his shoulders and switched their positions “Given that we aren’t using your bum today, we aren’t using mine either.” the demon told him.

“Just shut up, idjit.” Bobby complained and rubbed their crotches together, making him moan and wrap his arms around his body. He kissed him eagerly and let his mind go blank, only Bobby was important now. The demon pulled at the hunter’s underwear and pleaded him with purrs and moans to have skin against skin. Bobby took off his underwear and Crowley did the same with his own. The demon took him by his shoulders and switched positions again. He bucked his hips against his lover and groaned loudly as their cocks rubbed together. Bobby tilted his head back and gasped for air, he moved one of his hands down and grabbed their lengths together making Crowley moan at the sudden tightness and slow his pace.

Bobby took advantage of that and switched their positions once more, then he started to masturbate both of them with just one hand. His movements were slow but firm, Crowley moved his hand down to force him to move faster but the hunter pulled it away “I said relax.” he ordered him with a voice much more deeper than he had intended. The demon obeyed and withdrew his hand, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he let himself go and moan shamelessly as his lover worked on him. He wrapped his legs around the hunter’s body and hummed, a smirk appeared on his face as he slid his hand to take a hold of Bobby’s butt. Bobby shifted a bit and started to thrust against Crowley’s length rhythmically.

The demon wrapped his free arm around Bobby and forced him down so he could nibble at his earlobe “Imagine...” he started to say with a deep voice and gasped “My cock inside you, filling you completely...” one of his hands rubbing the hunter’s back while the other one dug his nails into his butt-cheek “Tell me Robert, wouldn’t you like that?” he tried to convince him but Bobby shoot him a glare.

“I said no.” the hunter replied.

“Could I ride you, then?” Crowley asked him and licked at his ear “I’m a good rider... I’d relax thanks to the physical activity...” he muttered and nibbled at his neck “Let me take control.” his hands caressed the hunter’s back.

Bobby smirked at the caresses and little nibbles the demon was giving him “What’s the magical word?” he teased him, but Crowley rolled his eyes and switched positions again, pushing him hard against the bed.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he grinned as wrapped his hand against Bobby’s length and guided it slowly to his entrance. He pushed down slowly making the hunter whimper lightly at the sudden warm and tightness. When he was fully inside he let go a sigh of pleasure. He rested his hands against the taller man’s chest and started to push himself up slowly, then he sank into him again, his eyes never left Bobby’s face as he did so.

Bobby watched his cock disappear into Crowley’s body and gasped. The demon’s fingers dug into Bobby’s chest as he worked his thighs to pull himself up and down again. The hunter’s hands took him by his hips and pulled him down harder. The demon found his pace and moaned satisfied as his lover’s cock rubbed his prostate as he went up and down, Bobby’s hips bucked up to meet his. Crowley's rhythm was becoming erratic, his face was completely flushed, each time Bobby’s cock hit him he felt more and more pleasure building up in his prostate, the urge to stimulate his cock was starting to drive him mad “God, Robert.” he gasped.

Bobby sat up and wrapped his arms around Crowley’s body tightly, the demon’s hands cupped his face before kissing him eagerly, moaning into his mouth. The hunter grabbed his ass tightly and pulled him up, he stood on his knees and started to buck his hips against the smaller man who just wrapped his legs tightly around him, his cock pressing between their bodies, driving him mad. Crowley couldn’t stop kissing him “Oh! Robert!” he gasped between the kisses “Fuck! More!”

The demon’s legs tightened even more around him, one of his hands grasped at his hair “Robert, please!” he almost cried as he thrust into him harder “Robert! Ro-Robert- Need you- Please, Robert!” Crowley begged desperately. The hunter fastened his movements and pulled him as close as he could, suddenly, Crowley tightened around his cock, his body tensed and squirmed into his arms as he came, making a sticky mess on their stomachs. Bobby followed him and came with a loud groan, he collapsed against the bed, taking Crowley, who was hyperventilating, with him. They remained together as they gasped for air, but after a couple of minutes, as soon as the demon recovered most of his breath, he pulled away from Bobby and stood up.

“Can’t you stay?” Bobby mumbled as he looked at the demon who was already looking for his pants. Crowley turned back to look at him, his question made him feel a warm glow in his chest. His eyes trailed all over his still gasping body, his heated face, his red and swollen lips, his shinning eyes. He wasn’t one for cuddles, that's why he had always left after sex, but he couldn’t leave him like that, could he? He pressed his lips in a thin line and swallowed.

“Just five minutes.” Crowley said, and for the first time since they met, he went back to bed.

 


	6. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley starts to do things he would have never thought about, things he would never admit, things that he would deny if Bobby ever dared to mention them. On the other hand, Bobby wants to keep Crowley all to himself.

That day, Bobby had left to the mall because he had almost nothing left to eat. When he arrived home and pulled the door open, the smell of roaster meat came to his nose. He frowned lightly as he heard some metallic sounds coming from the kitchen, he left the groceries by the door and took his knife. When he stepped into the kitchen he saw Crowley stirring something he was cooking in a pot “Hello, darling.” he greeted him without turning back to face him “Lunch’s almost ready, could you set up the table?”

Bobby sighed as put his knife down “You should have called, you know?” he told him and went to pick up the groceries, he left them on the counter and then he started to set up the table, as Crowley had just asked him to. While Crowley finished the last details of their lunch, Bobby took a book and plunged himself into the sofa.

After some time, the demon popped his head by his side “Lunch’s ready.” he told him. Once Bobby had stood up, Crowley put his hand on his back and escorted him to the table, then he pulled the chair out for him “Take a seat.” he told him with a smile on his face. Bobby frowned lightly as Crowley did such a thing, but Crowley paid little attention to it and served him some roasted lamb covered with a sauce which looked like wild berry sauce, then he served himself and took a seat in front of him.

“Eat. Give it a try.” Crowley told him with shining eyes and an enormous smile on his face. Bobby looked at him for a while then back to his plate, he shook his head a little bit, Crowley frowned “Why not? Don’t you like lamb?” he asked him. Bobby sighed, in fact it could have been drugged or poisoned or even worse, Crowley was still a demon and he was still a hunter. Crowley’s face dropped “Don’t you trust me, Robert?” his voice sounded wounded and made Bobby’s stomach clench.

“Of course I trust you, idjit.” he said and without thinking it twice he cut a portion, sank it into the sauce and put into his mouth. Crowley cocked his head to a side and analysed Bobby’s expression as he chewed, he looked very concerned. Bobby swallowed “It’s... quite good.” he told him as he took another portion into his mouth. Crowley almost sighed in relief and started to eat as well. He looked happy and his eyes trailed from his dish to Bobby’s face with a smile.

When their dishes were almost empty, Crowley’s phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and pursed his lips “Sorry, I have to pick it up.” he said as he stood up and took a few long steps to go away from the hunter so he could finish his meal calmly, or at least that was the idea “You what?” Crowley started to speak loud enough for Bobby to hear “You morons! I told you explicitly not to leave her without surveillance!” he paused “I’m going to skin you!” he shouted at the phone angrily “You are dead!” he told them and hung up. He took a deep breath to calm down before turning to face Bobby.

He walked back to the hunter and grimaced lightly “I’m sorry, love... I have to go. Something has happened, I have to solve it myself...” he started to say.

“It’s fine.” Bobby told him and smiled “Really don’t worry, you don’t need to justify yourself. Good luck with the idjits.” he said.

Crowley sighed and looked him in the eye, he pursed his lips but Bobby didn’t stop smiling, so in the end he gave him a small smile, but it faded away soon. He rested his hand on Bobby’s shoulder and caressed him with his thumb without realising “I’ll be back later, I promise.” he told him, and with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

When Crowley came back, he found Bobby sleeping on the couch. He smiled at the sight and went to get a blanket, then he covered his lover with it. He took a seat on the chair and looked down at him, even when he slept he looked like a grumpy old man, Crowley thought. The demon watched how his chest went up and down as he breathed, but then he started to snore. Crowley chuckled and stood up, he walked up to him and tried to move Bobby a little bit so he would stop snoring but he ended up waking him up.

"Crowley?" he said with a hoarse voice and reached out for him. Crowley caressed his face with his hand and nodded.

"Yes, Robert. It's me. Sorry I woke you up..." he told him and started to pull away from him.

But Bobby pulled at him lightly "Join me." he said and yawned.

Crowley's eyes went wide "But the sofa is too small, I'll end up crushing you." the demon stated quickly, not really wanting to cuddle, but the hunter pulled at him again. He ended up lying next to him, facing the couch. Bobby wrapped his arms around the other man's body so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"Just relax, try to sleep." the hunter whispered and rubbed his back. Crowley closed his eyes and let out a sigh, he would have lied if he had said it wasn't awkward, yet very comfortable at the same time. It took him some time but he ended up curling next to him and resting his hand on Bobby's back.

“You know demons don’t sleep, don’t you?” Crowley mumbled after a while but Bobby didn’t reply “Are you asleep?” he whispered now, again no reply. The demon started to pull away from him as slowly as he could, but the hunter’s arms tightened around his body.

“Don’t you dare.” Bobby muttered “Can’t you just stay quiet and still for a while?” he complained, but the demon started to move and shift without a stop, Bobby let him go and the second time he shifted again he fell from the couch. Bobby sighed and looked down at the man who was now lying on his back “Are you all right?” he asked him.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Crowley said “Let’s just pretend this never happened.” he told him and sat up “Anyway, I think you should get a bigger couch if you pretend that we cuddle on there.” he told him and wrinkled his nose as he pronounced the word cuddle. He pursed his lips and looked at nowhere for a few seconds before looking at the hunter once more “Whisky?” he asked him.

“I’m tired, I just want to sleep for a while.” Bobby said “Cuddle or leave.” he told him.

“Oh come on!” Crowley complained.

“Cuddle or leave.” the other repeated.

“I can just watch you sleep.” Crowley said.

“That just creepy, for god’s sake!” Bobby said with disgust “Cuddle o-”

“Fine.” Crowley sighed and started to crawl up to the couch “Just move up.” he told him and the hunter shifted a little bit to make some room for the King of Hell who rested his head on his chest. As soon as the hunter wrapped his arms around him, the demon closed his eyes and curled on him, Bobby was warm and his flannel shirt felt soft against his skin. Bobby couldn’t help but smile “Let’s pretend this never happened either.” the shorter man told him.

“Just shut up, idjit.”

* * *

Those lovely visits continued for months. One day, when Crowley arrived, Bobby was sitting on the sofa reading a book. The demon walked up to him and without saying a word, he sat next to him. He glanced at the text, it was about demons. "Should I worry?" Crowley asked in a whisper.

Bobby shook his head "Don't worry." he replied quietly and continued reading. The demon leaned on him a little bit and started to read it as well 'How to tie a demon to his vessel' that was the main theme.

Crowley narrowed his eyes and frowned lightly "Are you sure?" he asked him a little bit louder this time, knowing that he was hiding something.

"Don't worry, it's not for you." the hunter replied without looking at him.

"Yes, it is." the demon replied, he knew him well enough to see that he was lying. Bobby said nothing, which just confirmed him he was right "Why would you do such a thing?" he said and shook his head, but the hunter remained quiet "Why?" he asked and stood up, the other man was still avoiding him "Why!?" he shouted angrily this time and threw the book away from Bobby's hands "You bloody bastard!"

Bobby looked up at him "Hey, calm down." he told him "I said don't worry." he said and stood up.

Crowley's eyes met the hunter's, they were full of anger "I'm not your pet, you can't chain me up!" shouted again and the lights in the house exploded.

"Calm down!" Bobby told him and grabbed him by his shoulders, but Crowley pushed him away too rudely.

"Don't you dare!" the King of Hell growled. Their eyes met again and Bobby caught a glimpse of hurt that made his chest tighten. He was going to approach to him but Crowley forced him to stay where he was "I said no!"

"Crowley I-"

"Shut up!" he told him "And thank me I'm not killing you right here right now!" he said and pushed him against a wall with anger. Bobby gasped, a wave of pain travelling all over his body because of the sudden knock. The demon bit his lip and disappeared, making Bobby fell to the floor.

* * *

Crowley started to breath as deep as he could to calm down, he was feeling ill and as the seconds passed the urge to throw up increased. He walked up to his table and put his hands against the dark wood, he leaned on it, his head facing some papers he had left there before. Deals, deals and deals. Everything had started that way. He closed his eyes, trying to stop the urge to throw up. It took him a while but he achieved it.

He opened his eyes and looked up at the wall in front of him. Images of his relationship with Bobby passed through his eyes quickly and they stopped at one precise instant, when the hunter had told him it was just sex.

‘Rejected’

Suddenly, the word sounded in his mind like an echo, the nausea feeling coming up to him again. His breath accelerated lightly. The demon walked up to his mini-bar and picked up one of his Craig bottles, he took a glass and started to pour some of the honey-coloured liquid into it. His hands were trembling lightly.

‘You were rejected’ the voice said now.

Crowley tightened his grip on the glass, he slowly left the bottle on the first place he found and drank some of it, his hand still trembling.

‘He rejected you that day’

‘You are just his pet’

‘Who’d love you?’

At the sound of those words in his head, the demon dropped the glass against the floor, it broke into thousands little pieces in front of him. His chest tightened, his breathing was almost strangled. He took his hand to his head and pulled at his hair lightly, then he rubbed his face with both of his hands. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. His mind was playing tricks on him and it wasn’t funny, he didn’t care the less if nobody loved him, he was a demon, it was fine. And Bobby never rejected him because he had never wanted a thing with him. It was just sexual and the hunter needed him more than he did need him. He didn’t need anybody, it was fine the way it was.

The demon walked up to his armchair and dropped himself on it. It was fine, everything was fine. He closed his eyes and loosened his tie.

‘You are just miserable’

His chest tightened again, making him gasp for air now.

‘You fell for a human’

 


	7. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby tries to fix what he did, but Crowley isn't cooperating at all.

As soon as Bobby recovered his breath he pushed himself up from the floor, his chest hurt, but not because of the knock, because of the guilt. It felt like a rock on his chest. He walked up to his table and pushed the papers that covered his phone aside, then he took it and dialled Crowley’s number, but he got his voicemail.

“Too busy inflicting pain to answer. Leave a message.”

When he heard the beep he started to speak, his voice was tight “Crowley. Pick it up.” he told him “Come on, don’t be an asshole and come back here!” but Crowley didn’t come back and the next time he called he got his voicemail again.

Bobby phoned him several times during the day but Crowley never replied, his chest tightened more and more as the hours passed by and he had no news from the demon. He ended up wrapping his hand around a whisky bottle and drinking it until he passed out.

The next day, Bobby woke up with Crowley in his mind. He replayed what happened yesterday and it enraged him, it was his fault. He just wanted him by his side and he had messed everything up, that was it. Bobby pushed himself up from the couch and continued replaying it again and again, thinking about all the things he could have said to calm him down, thinking about how he would have reacted if he had told him the truth. He walked up to the kitchen and started to fry some eggs. Crowley would come back eventually, he didn’t need to worry, yet he did worry.

The hunter took a seat and started to eat breakfast, Crowley was a demon and a demon didn’t deserve any of those guilt feelings that Bobby was experiencing, so he tried to focus on a case, but his mind brought Crowley back again. A demon didn’t deserve any of those feelings, but his demon did. Bobby sighed and looked down at his plate, _his_ demon, _his_ lovely demon, _his_ princess... Suddenly he wasn’t hungry any more, he stood up and went to pick up his phone. He checked it, but there weren’t any messages. He was going to leave it on the table but he reconsidered it and dialled Crowley’s number, he got his voicemail once more so he hung up without leaving a message.

Bobby sighed and left the phone on the table, he decided a cold shower would make him some good so he headed upstairs, yet the tightness on his chest didn't go away. The rest of the day passed as usual, picking up some phones and helping some hunters, Crowley stayed away from his mind as he did so, but by the end of the day he found himself alone. At first he hoped that Crowley would come home, but he didn’t show up. Once again, Bobby drank himself to sleep.

The next morning, nothing changed. Again, no messages. Crowley’s voicemail once more. The same tight feeling in his chest. He took breakfast, but he wasn’t hungry. He couldn’t stop thinking about Crowley, he still hoped he would came back, but as time passed by, he realised that the demon would never do such a thing.

Bobby thought about summoning him, but maybe that was way too violent and would make him even angrier and he was sure Crowley would take it as an attempt to chain him down. So, the hunter made his decision. He was going to Crowley’s, he didn’t know where he was, but he would find him. He had heard about some demonic possessions at Fargo and he hoped he’d find Crowley there, or at least he’d find somebody who knew where the King was.

So he got ready and drove to Fargo. It didn’t take him longer than a couple of hours to find one of those black-eyed demons and one hour later he had caught him. He tied him and put him into the trunk, it would be easier to interrogate him in his basement than doing it at Fargo.

“I'll give you a chance before things get ugly. Answer my question and I won't hurt you. Where’s Crowley?” Bobby asked him once he'd tied him down to a chair. The demon looked up at him and tilted his head, then he spat on Bobby's face. He wiped it away with the back of his hand "You've screwed it up." he said and poured some holy water on his knife before stabbing him on his stomach. It took some hours of torture to make the demon speak.

"I don't know where he is, I swear!" he cried in pain as Bobby cut his flesh and poured holy water on the wounds.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I swear!" he repeated "But I could find it out. Please stop! Stop and I'll help you!" he pleaded. Bobby stopped and let him explain "I could call them, the other demons... I could ask them, I... I'd tell them I need to see him, that I have something that would be of his interest." he told him.

"What do you need?" Bobby asked him.

"I just need some blood." the demon said and the hunter rolled up his sleeve to cut his arm "But wait. Promise that you'll let me go after I do this."

"Of course." he lied.

It turned out that Crowley rented a flat a couple of hours away. Bobby took a shower and drove there. That flat was very old, it didn’t look like a place where Crowley would be, so it was the perfect hiding place.

He knocked at the door and waited there, he heard his light footsteps coming up to the door “I thought that when you said you were coming you’d have been here three hours ago, got lost or something?” the demon said as he pulled the door open. His eyes widened as he saw that the man standing in front of his wasn’t one of his stupid demons, it was Bobby. His heart skipped a beat, he tried to say something but he was unable to find his words, he was stunned.

“Crowley.” Bobby said, voice hoarse, his lips curved lightly as he saw that him. He'd lie if said that he hadn't missed the demon. He had so many things to tell him, yet he wasn’t sure he’d want to listen.


	8. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finally gets to explain himself to Crowley.

The King of Hell tilted his head up and looked him in the eye, like he had always did when he wanted to appear superior "What are you doing here?" he asked him.

"I’ve called you, I wanted to talk to you, but you weren’t answering my calls, so I looked for you, I found you and I came here.” Bobby told him.

Crowley walked back into his apartment, leaving the door open, he picked up a glass of whisky he had left on the table when Bobby had knocked on the door "What do you want?" he asked him "If you've come here to chain me, to submit me, I think you should have thought it twice." the demon told him "I didn't kill you last time, but believe me when I say that if you try me, you'll be part of my wallpaper in less than three seconds." he said as he gestured towards the wall with his hand "Sprawled over there."

“I told you, I wanted to talk.” Bobby repeated "Let me explain myself and then if you want to kill me, you can, but let me talk first.” he told him and Crowley tilted his head expectantly. Bobby took a deep breath “I've just come to say I'm sorry." he said and Crowley pursed his lips at that "About last time. About wanting to chain you down. You are not my pet. You ar-"

“The King of Hell.” Crowley cut him then and Bobby rolled his eyes “Not your pet. Yeah, go on.” he told him.

“I know who you are, princess.” Bobby said “Look, what I did... well, what I wanted to do was wrong, okay? I know it was and I am sorry about it. I know you are hurt.” he told him and Crowley snorted “Yeah, I know you are hurt, don’t look at me like that. Just admit it already, you are hurt because of what I did.” he paused for a few seconds and looked at Crowley who was chewing on his lip now, the mask he’d been wearing since he saw Bobby was starting to disappear “But I don’t want what I did to break this. To break what we had.”

“What we... had?” Crowley mumbled and raised his eyebrows “You don’t want to lose your shag-buddy, is that it?”

“No.” Bobby replied serious “I don’t want to lose _my_ princess.” he told him. It sounded much more cheesy than he had intended but he was sure he had made his point. He looked at Crowley, whose mouth dropped, not really processing that information.

“Your princess?” he asked him "If you feel that way about me, why did you want to chain me up?" he said and shook his head. Crowley wanted to believe those sweet words but they didn't make any sense.

Bobby took a deep breath, he was ashamed of his reasons "I wanted to tie you to your vessel because I wanted you to be tired." he stated. 

The demon frowned "You wanted me... to be tired?" he repeated his words doubtful.

"Yes, I wanted you to be tired so you'd feel sleepy." he said simply.

"So I'd feel sleepy?" Crowley repeated his words again, wanting to know the truth.

Bobby looked down at his feet for a while before looking Crowley in the eye "And then I'd get to hug you until you fell asleep." he told him honestly, making him feel that warm feeling in his chest again, the hunter could see that the demon wasn't wearing a mask any more so he continued "And I could get to see your face when you sleep. And I could get to know if you are a snorer." he told him and gave him a small smile, Crowley smiled back lightly "And I could be the first person you saw when you woke up."

Crowley left his glass on the table, maybe that was one of the most romantic things somebody had wanted to do with him. Those words made him feel special, Bobby had touched him this time. He looked at the hunter, the demon's eyes were watery but a joyful smile spread on his face “The ‘and they lived happily ever after’ princess? Is that what I am to you? That kind of princess?” he asked him, his voice hoarse because of all the feels.

Bobby started to walk up to him "Idjit..." he muttered and grabbed him by his shoulders. Before Crowley could look up to him, Bobby planted a kiss on his forehead "Yeah. That kind of princess.” he said against his skin.

“Robert, I...” Crowley was going to say something, but Bobby wrapped his arms around him and shushed him.

Crowley slid his hands between them and rested them on Bobby’s chest, feeling him, slightly caressing him with his fingers. Bobby loved him back. He looked up at his lips and slowly tilted his head to the side, then he looked in the hunter's eyes, seeking his approval. Bobby gave him a small nod and then, Crowley cupped his cheeks with his hands and for the first time since they had met, Crowley stood up on his tiptoes to reach for the taller man, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against Bobby’s. The kiss was tender and full of sentiment.

When he pulled away, he rested his head against the hunter’s chest and wrapped his arms around him. Bobby rested his head on top of Crowley’s and rubbed his back gently, he closed his eyes thinking about all what had happened since the day they had met. He was glad everything had been solved. He could feel the demon’s breathing, his chest going up and down. He looked so human, so fragile, that Bobby would sometimes forget that he was the King of Hell. None of them could tell for how long they'd stayed still when Bobby stopped rubbing the demon’s back. Instead, he hugged him a little bit tighter, squeezing him gently before pulling away a few inches.

Crowley bit his lip, his hands went to hold Bobby's, his thumb caressing him gently “So...” his voice sounded hoarse, he cleaned his throat and looked him in the eye "Do you want to stay for a drink?" he asked him to which Bobby smiled and nodded.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you've enjoyed it :)  
> Have a beautiful day!  
>   
> xoxo


End file.
